Wedding Dress
by hoho92
Summary: Bad Summary, Baekhyun Gs, Park Chanyeol, Langsung aja RNR! EXO-FF/CHANBAEK/GS/STORY
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Dress

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast: Cari sendiri

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Hanya meminjam nama dari para cast yang saya gunakan namanya didalam FF saya.

...

...

...

...

Happy Reading!

...

...

...

RnR!

...

...

...

 **Prolog!**

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO termuda yang mempunyai sifat pelit dan serakah. Ia adalah seorang Konglomerat yang memiliki departemen store besar dan hotel. Dia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun seorang Desainer terkenal yang bersifat Angkuh dan Sombong. Mereka berkerja sama untuk merancang Gaun Pernikahan untuk Kakak Chanyeol yaitu Yoora Park!

Okeh segitu dulu prolognya muehehehe, ntah lah. Berlanjut atau tidak saya juga tidak tahu!


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Dress

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast: Cari sendiri

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Hanya meminjam nama dari para cast yang saya gunakan namanya didalam FF saya.

...

...

...

...

Happy Reading!

...

...

...

RnR!

...

...

...

 **Prolog!**

 **Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO termuda yang mempunyai sifat pelit dan serakah. Ia adalah seorang Konglomerat yang memiliki departemen store besar dan hotel. Dia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun seorang Desainer terkenal yang bersifat Angkuh dan Sombong. Mereka berkerja sama untuk merancang Gaun pegantin untuk Kakak Chanyeol yaitu Yoora Park!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Wedding Dress**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Kau yakin yeol," Jongin menghempaskan pantatnya disofa milik Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terfokus dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada dimejanya, membacanya lalu mendatangani dokumen tersebut jika Chanyeol menyetujui isi dokumennya.

"Kudengar dia desainer yang sangat misterius, sangat sulit untuk menemuinya secara langsung." Tambah Jongin, ia menaruh kakinya diatas meja, berlaga seperti Bos sambil memasang wajah cengengesannya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku hanya ingin dia merancangkan Gaun Pengantin untuk Noona, dan apa maksudmu "sangat sulit menemuinya secara langsung" Chanyeol menirukan gaya bicara Jongin sahabatnya, ia berdiri dari ruang kerjanya. Kini chanyeol duduk disamping sahabatnya Yakni Kim Jongin.

"Santai bung, kau tidak mendengar rumor tentang Byun Baekhyun?" ucap jongin dengan santainya.

"Kupikir gadis itu tidak akan mau menginjakan kakinya lagi dikorea selatan" tutur jongin melipat kedua tanganya.

"Maksudmu" tanya chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Yup Kita lihat saja nanti Park" jawab jongin dengan cengirannya.

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruangan Chanyeol diketuk, Munculan seorang wanita dengan blazer dan rok diatas lututnya, Sekertaris Chanyeol masuk.

"Permisi tuan, Ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Namanya Do Kyungso kalau tidak salah Beliau adalah Asistent pribadi dari Byun Barkhyun" jelas sang Sekertaris.

Jongin menyeringai. "See?"

"Suruh dia masuk kedalam" ujar chanyeol pada sekertarisnya. "Baik tuan" sekertaris bernama Kim Yeri pun memanggil Orang yang bernama Do Kyungso untuk mengikutinya menuju ruang kerja Park Chanyeol.

"Iyah, Dasar Tukang Gosip" seru Chanyeol malas.

"Hey, aku tidak suka dengan ungkapan itu! Ini Fakta Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah Menginjakan kakinya di seoul! You know why? Karena ia diusir oleh keluarganya sendiri!" jongin mulai bercerita tentang kisah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Dia diusir oleh Keluarganya Sendiri. Kau tau Keluarga Byun adalah saingan mu Park! Baekhyun diusir dan dituding telah mencelakai adik kembarnya Baekhee. Menurutku Tuan Byun itu keterlaluan, Baekhyun dan Baekhee mengalami kecelaan, memang sih pada saat itu Baekhyun yang mengemudikan mobilnya, tapi bukan berarti kematian baekhee bisa dilimpahkan pada Baekhyun" jongin bercerita panjang lebar. Namun chanyeol mendengarkannya sebagai angin lewat. Toh apa peduli Chanyeol yang terpenting Baekhyun merancangkan Gaun tercantik untuk Yoora Kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Pintu kembali terbuka, masuknya seorang gadis bermata bulat dengan dress seatas lutut berwarna biru langit dengan sepatu kets berwarna putih, ditangannya ia pengang sebuah tabung? Mungin isinya rancangan Gaun dari Byun Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Do Kyungso imnida" gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya, ia membungkukan badanya 90° pada chanyeol dan juga jongin.

"Oh aku Park Chanyeol dan dia Kim Jongin" kata chanyeol tanpa bangun dari duduknya.

"Silahkan duduk" ujar chanyeol. Kyungso tersenyum lalu menempatkan dirinya disamping jongin. Ia membongkar isi tabung tersebut, ada banyak rancangan Gaun Pengantin yang dibuat oleh Byun Baekhyun untuk Yoora.

"Sebelumnya Saya atas nama Byun Baekhyun ingin meminta maaf karena ketidakhadirannya Baekhyun secara langsung. Jadi baekhyun menyuruhku untuk datang menjelaskan menggantikan dia" ucap kyungso memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sungguh malas menerangkan bagian-bagian gaun pada laki-laki yang tidak mengerti fashion.

"Jadi Gosip yang beredar mengenai Baekhyun yang tidak mau Menginjakan kakinya keSeoul lagi itu benar" tanya Chanyeol.

Hening...

"Kalau itu saya tidak bisa memberikan jawaban Tuan Chanyeol. Saya mengharapkan anda mengerti dan sedikit memaklumi" Kyungso mulai membuka kertas-kertas rancangan baekhyun. Ia merapihkan kertas-kertas yang tadi tergulung dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. "Baekhyun memintaku untuk memberikan ini pada Yoora Park, dia bilang Semoga Yoora Park bisa memilih salah satu gaun yang sudah dirancang oleh Baekhyun" kyungso menambahi.

Chanyeol mengambil kertas hasil rancangan baekhyun Gaun Pengantin berdominan dengan Warna putih, Tapi baekhyun banyak memberikan pilihan, dari yang warna biru, merah muda, hingga hijau pias. Chanyeol jatuh hati pada Gaun Pengantin dengan warna Hijau pias, Gaun tanpa lengan yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai, dengan pita berwarna merah muda pias melinggkar indah dipinggang Gaun tersebut.

"Aku suka yang ini" chanyeol menyodorkan kartas hasil rancangan baekhyun pada kyungso. Kyungso tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, memotret hasil rancangan baekhyun yang ada dimeja milik chanyeol, ia mengirimkan email pada baekhyun.

To: Baekhyuncute_1992

Eonni, dugaan mu benar, Chanyeol memilihkan hasil rancangan yang diajukan olehmu *emoticon smile*

*sisipkan gambar*

Send

"Aku sudah mengirimnya via email, Jika baekhyun sedang tidak berkebun maka yah dia sudah menyiapkan rancangannya kebutik miliknya" jelas kyungso memasukan kembali ponsel pintarnya kedalam tas kecil.

"Baekhyun suka berkebun?" tanya jongin penasaran.

"Ne, baekhyun punya kebun bunga dihalaman belakang rumahnya." jawab kyungso santai.

"Oh aku Jongin, Kim Jongin" jongin mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungso menjabat tangan jongin, ia juga tersenyum. "Aku Do kyungso"

"Aku dokter yang menangani baekhyun. Waktu ia mengalami kecelakaan" tutur jongin.

"Wah, benarkah? Kau yang memeriksa keadaan Baekhee juga" tanya kyungso antusias.

"Jika ada kesempatan bertemu dengan baekhyun, ada yang ingin kusampaikan" jongin tersenyum pahit.

"Aku ingin baekhyun mengerjakan Gaun Pengantin milik Yoora noona di Korea" kata chanyeol.

Kyungso melongo, Jongin menyeringai.

...

...

...

Wedding Dress!

...

...

...

RnR!

...

...

...

Ne, Annyeonghaseyo haha, Maaf kalau Chapter ini kurang bagus :'v

Thanks to:

Chaneyolie, Exindira, ChanHunBaek, AraChan, Yousee, Yibo.

See your Review


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding Dress

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast: Cari sendiri

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Hanya meminjam nama dari para cast yang saya gunakan namanya didalam FF saya.

...

...

...

...

Happy Reading!

...

...

...

RnR!

...

...

...

"Byun Baekhyun, Aku ingin dia mengerjakan Gaun Pernikahan Yoora Park di Seoul" Chanyeol menyeringai dalam diam. Entahlah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol saat ini.

"APA" pekik Kyungso kaget.

"Kyungso-ssi kecilkan suaramu" protes jongin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin-ssi, aku terlalu kaget mendengarnya" kyungso tertawa kikuk.

"Jadi bagaimana, Apa Baekhyun bisa mengerjakan Gaun Yoora di Seoul" tanya chanyeol lagi. Tatapan tajamnya tertuju pada kyungso.

"Ah, kalau soal itu saya harus mendiskusikannya secara langsung bersama Baekhyun. Saya tidak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak," ucap kyungso mencoba bersabar menghadapi orang seperti chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecah kecewa, Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa. Mereka berdua kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Kyungso. Heet, kenapa Chanyeol ingin sekali memangil baekhyun kekorea? Ada apa ini?

"Cepat hubungi baekhyun, Biarkan aku bicara dengannya"

"Tidak bisa baekhyun tidak membalas emailku, tandanya dia sedang sibuk" elak kyungso. Benar, email yang dikirim kyungso belum mendapatkan balasan dari baekhyun.

Tangan itu merampas ponsel kyungso, ia mencari-cari nama Baekhyun dikontak milik kyungso. Cha, ia menghubungi baekhyun.

.

.

Suasana kamar yang gelap, pemanas ruangan sudah dihidupkan, bahkan selimut tebal sudah membungkus tubuhnya, tapi mengapa ia masih merasa dingin? Yah beginilah keadaan Byun Baekhyun jika sedang terkena Flu.

Drrrrtttt... Drrrrttttt...

Ponselnya bergetar, tapi ia abaikan.

Drrrrtttt... Drrrrrttt...

Ini sudah getaran yang kesepuluh jika dihitung-hitung! Dengan sangat keterpaksaan ia menerima panggilan dari kyungso.

"Kyung, ada apa?" tanya baekhyun dengan suara seraknya. Ia menghela nafasnya, menghirup sebanyak mungkin, mencoba membuang rasa sesak didadanya.

Uhuk.. Uhuk...

"Yak! Gadis pemalas. Ini aku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menyeringai, ketika mendengar suara baekhyun. Akhirnya kau menerima panggilan dariku pikirnya.

Uhuk.. Uhuk uhuk suara batuk itu, Hey, Baekhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, gadis itu sibuk dengan batuknya.

"Yak kau mendengarku tidak! Hey" Bentak chanyeol.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari sana, "Ekhem, Oh kau Park Chanyeol? Kau sedang menganggu waktu tidurku, dan aku tidak menyukainya. Uhuk... Uhuk, Maafkan aku, kondisiku sedang tidak baik, Sementara ini Kyungso akan menemani anda untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan yang anda perlukan menyangkut gaun pernikahan yang ada sudah pilih. Dan mungkin Gaun Ada akan saya proses besok, maaf sekali lagi hari ini saya sedang libur bekerja. Terima kasih"

Pip

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Kepulan asap sudah keluar dari beberapa tempat seperti telinga, kepala dan hidung Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Byun Baekhyun, dan Faktanya ia baru bertemu gadis seperti ini. Gadis yang berani menentang kemauan Park Chanyeol.

Praakkk!

Ponsel kyungso dilempar. Ponsel itu hancur berantakan!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA, KIM JONGIN PONSELKU" teriak kyungso saat melihat ponselnya jatuh berantakan.

"Kau! Aku akan mengganti ponselmu itu. Dan Jongin segera belikan ponsel yang sama persis seperti miliknya." Ujar chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya. Ia segera mendudukan tubuhnya dan bergelut dengan beberapa berkas-berkas yang harus ia selesaikan secepat mungkin.

"Hhhaaaa, kyung ada apa hah ah" suara helaan nafas beakhyun yang kesakitan terus teriang ditelinganya.

"Ekhem, Oh kau Park Chanyeol? Kau sedang menganggu waktu tidurku, dan aku tidak menyukainya. Uhuk... Uhuk, Maafkan aku, kondisiku sedang tidak baik, Sementara ini Kyungso akan menemani anda untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan yang anda perlukan menyangkut gaun pernikahan yang ada sudah pilih. Dan mungkin Gaun Ada akan saya proses besok, maaf sekali lagi hari ini saya sedang libur bekerja. Terima kasih"

"Apa aku menganggunya?" chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya kekursi kerjanya, "Apa Gadis itu benar-benar kesakitan?" chanyeol bermonolog ria. Ah...

"Jinjja aish..."

.

.

"Kyungso-ssi tadi kenapa memanggil namaku, saat ponselmu dilempar sama Chanyeol" goda jongin.

Kyungso makin menekuk wajahnya, bibirnya sudah maju lima senti sedari tadi. Makanya jongin mencoba menghibur gadis yang sedang berjalan disampingnya ini.

"Aku refleks memanggilmu, itu karena aku benar-benar kesal sama Park Chan-Yeol" kyungso mengeram ketika menyebutkan nama laki-laki angkuh itu.

Jongin tertawa, "Hey, sudahlah. Jangan tekuk wajahmu. Bagaimana jika kutraktir makan ice cream diCafe bawah?"

"Ice Cream" mata kyungso berbinar-binar, wajahnya sudah kembali ceria, bahkan senyumnya menggembang saat jongin menyebut kata 'Ice Cream'

'Sungguh menggemaskan' batin Jongin sambil menyeringai.

Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Jongin, setelah membeli ponsel baru yang sama persis dengan ponsel kyungso yang sebelumnya jongin mentraktir kyungso makan ice cream dicafe yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama chanyeol.

"Wah, Ice Cream Strawberry disini sungguh berbeda rasanya" kyungso merasakan lumeran ice creamnya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Baekhyun harus kubawa kesini" katanya penuh dengan antusias. Kyungso kembali menyendokan ice miliknya.

"Tunggu, apa baekhyun benar-benar akan ke seoul?" tanya Jongin berhati-hati.

Kyungso mengela nafasnya, gadis bermata bulat ini menatapnya. "Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk datang berkunjung ke Seoul. Ia sangat ingin mendatangi makam adikknya Baekhee, tapi entahlah. Setiap ia menginjakan kakinya dibandara incheon nafasnya akan terasa sesak, bahkan ia pernah masuk kedalam ruang gawat darurat selama beberapa hari karena kesulitan bernafas. Yah mungkin itu efek dari kecelakaan yang ia alami" jelas kyungso panjang lebar.

"Aku tak yakin Baekhyun akan datang kekorea" jongin berdecah, ia merasa kasihan dengan trauma yang dialami baekhyun.

"Kupikit juga begitu"

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf yah, aku cuma bisa nulis beberapa word doang T.T

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang udah ngereview! Mungkin aku bakalan lama ngeupdate semua FFnya, aku udah mulai sibuk Hueeee, maafya


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding Dress

"Aku tak yakin Baekhyun akan datang kekorea" Jongin berdecah, ia merasa kasian dengan trauma yang dialami Baekhyun.

"Kupikir juga begitu" Jongin menghabiskan ice cream miliknya, kemudian menatap gadis yang ada didepannya. "Setelah ini apa rencanamu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungso tersenyum, ia buru-buru menelan sisa ice cream stremawberry yang ada didalam mulutnya, "Selanjutnya aku akan mengukur tubuh milik kedua mempelai pria dan wanita, Ah Jongin-ssi mau bantu aku?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap, "Dari mana aku harus membantu Kyungso-ssi" Mereka terkekeh.

"Kau harus membantuku mendapatkan hotel yang bagus, ah maksudku yang dekat dengan gedung resepsi pernikahan, dan bisa kau telpon Yooara aku harus secepat mungkin mendapatkan ukuran badannya agar gaunnya bisa segera diproses oleh Baekhyun. Lalu dengan permintaan Chanyeol, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan Baekhyun, aku takut kerjanya akan berantakan bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyungso menjelaskan semua permintaannya.

"Untuk Hotel dan menelpon Yooara aku bisa menyanggupinya Kyungso-ssi, Tapi kalau permintaan Chanyeol aku tidak tau. Kau cobalah dulu, kan kalau belum dicoba kita tidak tau hasilnya seperti apa?" Jongin melihat piring ice cream milik Kyungso sudah kosong, Ia segera meminta bill pada pelayan. "Dan aku juga harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun." tambah jongin. Pelayan datang memberikan bill pada jongin. "Haha, ini namanya surga" jongin terkekeh dan mengeluarkan Black Card milik Chanyeol. Pelayan itu mengambilnya untuk proses pembayaran.

Kyungso tersenyum, "Dasar pria, suka memanfaatkan temannya" celahnya dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Jongin menatap penuh harap.

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan. Lagi juga setelah mendapatkan ukuran badan, aku akan segera pulang." kata Kyungso mencoba membuat Jongin tidak kecewa.

Tak lama pelayan itu kembali lagi tentu dengan Black Card milik Chanyeol. "Terima Kasih, Jangan lupa datang lagi ya, Kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi" seru pelayan itu ketika Kyungso dan Jongin keluar dari restauran Ice Cream.

"Cih, bisa saja pelayan itu" Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya, sementara Kyungso wajahnya merah merona.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Ia segera menekan tombol pesan dan mengetik beberapa kalimat kemudia mengirimnya pada Chanyeol. "Aku pergi menuju rumahmu, Karena Kyungso akan mengukur tubuh Noona. Setelah itu Ia akan kembali." Kurang lebih isi pesannya seperti itu. Kyungso merasa ponsel barunya bergetar, ia mengambilnya. "Baekhyun" ujarnya saat mengetahui nama Baekhyun ada di layar ponsel barunya.

"Ah, Baekhyun" sapa Kyungso, saat memutuskan menerima panggilan dari Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia takut dimarahi oleh Baekhyun, Karena Chanyeol menelponnya tadi. Kyungso tidak mendengar apapun, yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas. "Baek" panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"Heem, aku mendengarnya kyung" Jawab baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar hampir menghilang. Hatchi, Hatchi, Hatchi, terdengar suara bersin disertai batuk dari ujung sana.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja" Kyungso mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sudah melihat Emailmu, Aku juga sudah bicara pada sih Park itu, katakan padanya Gaunnya akan diproses setelah kau kembali dari seoul. Dan cepatlah pulang kyungie aku kesepian" suaranya menghilang lagi-lagi yang terdengar suara batuk milik baekhyun.

Mendengar Baekhyun bantuk, Kyungso makin khawatir. Ia khawatir karna Baekhyun tinggal sendiri saat ini tidak ada yang menemaninya. "Iya, Aku akan segera pulang" Kyungso mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Bagaimana, apa aku bisa segera mengukur tubuh Yooara?" tanya Kyungso. Jongin hanya mengacungkan Jempol. Ponsel Jongin kembali bergetar, ia segera membuka kontak pesan dari Chanyeol. "Aku akan segera menyusul."

Wedding Dress

Kyungso dan Jongin sudah sampai dirumah kediaman Park, Tuan Park, Nyonya Park, Yooara dan Pasangannya juga ada dirumah. Maklum mereka berkumpul karena sedang mendiskusikan pernikahan mereka mau seperti apa. Kedatangan Kyungso makin memantapkan persiapan pernikahan mereka. Kyungso dan Jongin bahkan sudah bergabung duduk bersama mereka di ruang keluaraga membicarakan soal Gaun pengantin yang sudah dipilihkan Chanyeol. Kyungso membuka tabung yang ia bawa, merapihkan kertasnya kemudian memberikannya kepada Yooara. Tak lupa ia memberikan rancangan Gaun pengantin yang sudah dipilih oleh Chanyeol adiknya.

"Wah, Gaun ini cantik sekali. Chanyeol memang tidak salah pilih" ucap Yooara mengagumi desain Baekhyun. "Bagaimana Eomma Appa, dan Chagi ini bagus kan?" Yooara memperlihatkan rancangan gaun yang dibuat khusus untuknya. Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park juga memuji beberapa hasil rancangan Baekhyun. "Jika Eonni juga memilih Gaun berwarna Hijau pias ini, maka saya sarankan untuk sang pria yang ini" Kyungso mengeluarkan rancangan baju setelan jas berwarna putih, jika dipadukan dengan Gaun pengantin itu akan sangat serasi. Yooara melihatnya, ia pun setuju.

"Oh ya, Kyungso. Apa benar Baekhyun tidak bisa menghadiri pesta pernikahan anak kami?" Tanya Tuan Park.

Kyungso sedikit bingung untuk menjawabnya. "Aku akan mencoba membujuknya Paman". "Eoh, Eonni mari saya ukur dulu badannya" kata kyungso mencoba membelokan arah pembicaraan.

"Baik" Yooara berdiri dari duduknya, dengan cekatan Kyungso mengeluarkan alat pengukur badanya. Setelah mengukur Kyungso tidak lupa mencatatnya. Begitu pun dengan Pasangan Yooara. Chanyeol datang saat Kyungso sudah menyelesaikan semua urusannya.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat ya" seru Chanyeol yang berdiri diujung ruang keluarga. "Sudah ketinggalan jauh kau, payah" jawab Jongin yang sedang menyender pada punggung sofa.

"Hai, Yeol!" Yooara melambaikan tangannya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Aku suka dengan Gaun yang kau pilihkan Cantik" Yooara menambahi.

"Cepat duduklah, Yeol. Tidak baik bicara sambil berdiri" ucap nyonya Park. Yah mau tidak mau Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan mereka semua.

"Oh yah, butuh berapa hari untuk menyelesaikan Gaun pengantinku kyungo-ssi" tanya Yooara.

Kyungso merapihkan peralatan dan catatannya dengan rapih. Gadis itu mendongak menatap Yooara. Ia teringat Baekhyun kan sedang tidak enak badan pasti akan memakan waktu sedikit lama. "Mungkin secepatnya Eon." jawab Kyungso sekenanya. "Mana bisa kau jawab secepatnya" Celah Tuan Park. "Eh, Bukan begitu Tuan, Masalahnya Baekhyun kurang enak badan sepertinya ia terkena flu, biasanya kalau ia flu pekerjaannya akan sedikit agak lama tapi hasilnya tetap memuaskan kok" kyungso mencoba menjelaskan.

"Flu ya." Nyonya Park ikut ambil bagian dalam pembicaraan. "Eh, eomma masih punya Air Jahe Kyungso-ssi bawakan saja untuk Baekhyun, Bibi jamin flunya pasti hilang" tambah nyonya Park.

"Nah, betul. Kyungsoo. Paman jamin Baekhyun pasti cepat sembuhnya" Tuan Park terkekeh. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya kecuali Chanyeol.

Kyungso sudah selesai mengemas, tentu saja ia bersyukur karena keluarga Chanyeol yang begitu hangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang begitu sangat sangat menyebalkan. "Eh, Paman Bibi jangan repot-repot. Aku juga sudah biasa membuatkan air jahe untuknya"

"Duh, gadis idaman" batin Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungso, Bibi sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anak sendiri sejak kejadian itu terjadi Kami dan keluarga Byun saling bersaing. Entah dalam hal apapun." Jelas nyonya Park. Ia segera bangun dari duduknya dan pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan air jahe.

Mendengarnya kyungso semakin merasa tidak enak dan bersalah pada Baekhyun. Seharusnya Kyungso tidak memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengambil job ini. Seharusnya Kyungso menolaknya dan sekarang rasa penyesalan itu muncul.

"Oh ya Noona, Karena Baekhyun sedang sakit aku dan Jongin akan ikut keparis bersama Kyungso. Aku yang akan membawa Gaun pengantinmu pulang kekorea." Kata Chanyeol. Jongin menyeringai, sedangkan kyungso terkaget-kaget. Syukur saja ia tidak teriak seperti tadi.

Kyungso mencubit punggung Jongin. Jongin menoleh kearahnya. "Yak Tuan Kim Jongin cepat katakan pada teman menyebalkan mu itu, katakan padanya jangan yang aneh-aneh" bisik Kyungso.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa menentang Chanyeol." Bisik jongin kembali.

"Duh Bagaimana ini"

"Aku setuju dengan ide Chanyeol. Bagaimana Appa?" tanya Yooara pada appanya. Tuan Park hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cha" Nyonya Park datang dengan dua botol termos berukuran sedang yang ia bawa. "Ini untuk Baekhyun, salam untuknya semoga cepat sembuh ya" ucap nyonya Park sambil menyodorkan botol itu pada Kyungso.

"Eomma, Chanyeol dan Jongin akan ikut bersama Kyungso. Bagaimana menurutmu" Yooara memberitahukan eommanya, "Tentu, itu Bagus. Kalau bisa bujuklah Baekhyun untuk pulang, Kasihan Nyonya Byun pasti merindukan anaknya."

"Yah, bibi Kyungso kan tidak bawa ransel. Kyungso hanya bawa tas sekecil ini. Botol itu tidak muat" kata kyungso mengamati dua botol yang berisi air jahe.

"Jangan khawatir nanti aku yang bawa" sambung Jongin. Semua orang yang ada diruang keluarga menatap jongin dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Karena tidak biasanya jongin yang menawarkan diri. Tentu saja mereka semua menangkap sinyal cinta yang jongin sampaikan untuk kyungso.

"Tapi Paman, Bibi Aku cuma punya tiket satu penerbangan jam 8 malam bagaimana dong?" ujar Kyungso mengeluarkan tiket pesawarnya.

"Jangan takut, Chanyeol pasti akan mendapatkan 2 tiket dipenerbangan yang sama, ya kan chanyeol" Nyonya Park tersenyum lembut.

"Sebaiknya kita makan malam sebelum pukul 6. Kyungso harus cepat-cepat pergi kebandara kan" Tuan Park mengintrupsi. "Eomma hampir saja lupa, kajja kita ke ruang makan, kyungso mari ikut bibi" Kyungso bangun dan mengikutin Nyonya Park menuju ruang makan.

Wedding Dress

Butuh waktu 12 jam untuk sampai keparis. Kyungso, Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah berada di Incheon airport dengan Korean Air mereka akan sampai di Bandara Charles da Gaulle pada pukul 8 pagi waktu setempat. Kyungso bahkan belum sempat menghubungi Baekhyun, Yah karena ponsel Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dihubungi.

Taxi yang membawa mereka sudah berhenti di kawasan perumahan elit. Rumah itu tampak sepi tanpa penghuni ya jelas yang ada dirumah sebesar itu hanya Baekhyun seorang. Apalagi Baekhyun sedang sakit sekarang.

"Ini rumahnya" Kata Jongin melihat kedalam pagarnya. "Luas juga rumahnya." benak jongin.

Setelah membayar taxi, kyungso membuka kata sandi agar pagar rumah itu terbuka, jarak antara pagar halaman daj kerumah ada sekitar 100meter. "Ayo masuk, kurasa Baekhyun masih tidur. Kalian tunggu disini ya" Kyungso berlari kelantai dua rumah itu, setelah ia membuka kan pintu untuk chanyeol dan jongin yang sekarang berada diruang tamu.

Pintu berwarna putih dengan papan nama "Baekhyun" kyungso buka, Kebetulan pintunya tidak terkunci. Kyingso segera masuk kedalamnya, benar saja pemanas ruangannya dihidupkan, diranjang ada berlapis-lapis selimut, tentu saja baekhyun ada disana. Kyungso menyibak selimutnya, Ia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Kyngso menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi milik baekhyun, "Syukurlah ia tidak demam."

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dahinya, baekhyun membuka sedikit matanya, mengintip siapa yang ada didalam kamarnya. "Oh, kyung kau sudah pulang?" suara baekhyun yang serak itu terdengar. "Oh baekhyun kau membuatku takut, kau baik-baik saja, sini kubantu untuk bangun" kyungso membantu baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku sedikit membaik" baekhyun tersenyum.

Kyungso menunduk, ia duduk ditepi ranjang baekhyun. "Maafkan aku Baek, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu menerima job ini. Aku benar-benar menyesalinya sekarang."

Baekhyun mengambil tangan milik kyungso, menggengamnya erat. "Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah terlanjur. Asalakan kau, paman dan bibi ada disampingku saja aku sudah cukup bersyukur." Kyungso menatap Baekhyun, "Tapi Baek, aku membawa orang yang menyebalkan" tutur kyungso dengan wajah kesalnya.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya saja, "Orang yang menelponmu kemarin datang dan dia ada di Ruang tamu."

Reviewnya?


End file.
